The Path Of A Master Thief (Nasir's Story)
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: A special orgins story of Nasir of Daring Do & The Battle For The Blood Jade Emerald. This is the story of Nasir's journey through two of his lives: His life during his time in the Vampire realm as Prince Lucas Lebeau and his 2nd life as the master thief of Cairo.


It was a dark and gloomy night in the Vampiric realm. Well, to be honest, it's always dark and gloomy and mostly night. The Vampiric realm is a world where vampires, both young and old, roam without fear of the sun. The lands can be both scary and dangerous to any mortal walking around the realm. Of course, no mortal had ever step their paws or hooves into this realm. In the throne room of the royal palace, Vasilis, the vampire king of this realm, was sitting in his throne, looking over his scrolls and requests. "Hmm…so many nobles wanting to get into my royal court. It's always the same story. I should make a 'slight' example of telling them no," said Vasilis while chuckling softly. Just then, a bat comes in his throne room and starts flying around. "I know you're here, Callena. What is it?" said Vasilis who didn't even look up. The bat lowers down the floor and transform into a young feline with a smile. Her fur is bright orange with light blue markings all over her body, her eyes are icy blue and her clothing is a standard sage's outfit. "Is that anyway to treat your niece, uncle?" asked Callena while purring softly. "You tend to be a sneaky somehow, Callena. Now, what is it?" asked Vasilis with a smile. "It's time, uncle," said Callena. Vasilis looks up and said "You sure, Callena?" She nods and said "Yes. The moon is full, the wolves are howling our tune and the bats are flying around the palace. This could mean only one thing, uncle…" Vasilis gets up and said "A new arrival has come into our realm. We must go and see this." Callena nods as she and Vasilis heads to the royal birth room. As they make their way to the birth room, servants have hurried along with them to get ready to meet the new vamp in their realm. "Milord, I've stationed all the staff to be ready at your command," said one servant. "Very good. I want everyone to be ready," said Vasilis as he stops in front of the birth room. He hears some soft crying and mewing. He opens the door and sees a feline nurse nursing a baby kit. Vasilis goes over to them and looks at the kit. The kit's fur is sliver with purple markings, his eyes are the color of a dark green forest. On his forehead is a sliver crescent moon. While he was yawning cutely, Vasilis sees his little fangs. "He's such a beautiful kit, milord. However, I sensed a powerfully aura coming from him. Do you think he could be the one?" asked the nurse as she keeps nursing the kit. "He bears the crescent moon. He's one of the chosen. We need to keep a close eye on him as he grows older. Even through that he's both the chosen and royalty, many rogue families and hunters will do whatever it takes to get him," said Vasilis. "Of course, milord. However, we need to give this little one a name. What name should we give him?" said the nurse as she looks at the baby kit. Vasilis smiles and said "His name will be Lucas Lebeau, the new heir to my throne." The nurse smiles as she said "A wonderful name for him. He needs a sitter and someone to keep an eye on him. Hmm…Kataluna…" A slightly young feline comes in the room and blushes softly. Her fur is purple with black marking all over her body, her eyes dark blue and is wearing a standard maid outfit. "Y…yes, Kiri?" said Kataluna while blushing softly. "Good news, Kataluna. You will be our heir's sitter and consort," said Kiri. "W..what?! M..me?!" said Kataluna in a surprised voice. "Yes, Kataluna. You will be our heir's sitter. It will be easy," said Vasilis with a chuckle. Kataluna goes to Kiri and sees Lucas looking at her and mews at her. "Awww, he's so cute," said Kataluna while mewing at Lucas. "His name is Lucas Lebeau, Kataluna. He is an heir to my kingdom and I want you to keep a close eye on him," said Vasilis with a smile. "Of course, milord," said Kataluna. "Sire, the sages want to talk about the birth of your heir. It's important," said Kiri. "Of course. Callena, stay here with your new prince," said Vasilis as he heads to the sages. Callena looks at Lucas and said "That's the heir to our kingdom? He looks like a little runt to me." Lucas lets out a small hiccup and, without warning, chains starts flying out of nowhere and ties Callena up. "What the?! How did he do that?!" screamed Callena as she tries to get out of the chains but couldn't. Kataluna was both shocked and surprised by Lucas' feat a few minutes after he was born. "Oh, Lucas and I will have some fun," said Kataluna with a snicker. Meanwhile, in the sages' room, Vasilis and the sages starts talking about Lucas. "So, he bears the crescent moon on his forehead, sire?" asked one sage. "Yes. He does bear the crescent moon," said Vasilis. "Then, the prophecy has started for him," said another sage. "The feline who bears the crescent moon and walk among the darkness must find the Princess of the purest heart," said the other sages. "The Princess of the purest heart? I thought that just an old tale," said Vasilis. "It's not a story, sire. It has been passed down from one generation to another generation. This is very important for our realm," said the sage. "So, what do we need to do?" asked Vasilis. "We'll send our agents to look around the Princess of the purest heart. For now, when Lucas gets a bit older, you will have to teach him about how to become a ruler just like you, milord," said the other sage. "Don't worry about that. I will make him the best ruler this realm has ever seen," said Vasilis. "That would be good, sire. Just make sure he's not using his powers right now. Baby vampire powers can be unpredictable and unstable. Add the fact that Lucas is the heir to your kingdom, who knows what he could do," said the sage. "I should know. I was once his age too if you remember," said Vasilis with a chuckle. Back at the birth room, Callena, still tied up in chains, growls at Kataluna & Lucas evilly. "Tell that runt to free me or else I will murder both him and you!" screamed Callena as she unsheathe her claws. Before Kataluna can summon a removal spell on her, Lucas hiccups again and the chains on Callena disappear into thin air. Callena looks at Lucas and said "I will get you for this when you are older, runt." She storms off and Kataluna rubs Lucas' nose with her tail. Lucas purring softly and yawns softly. Kataluna smiles and said "It's an honor to serve you, my prince."


End file.
